Is This My Happy Ending
by pink-strawberries
Summary: Seto Kaiba made Tea pregnant by accident and only Serenity and Mokuba know. But after been stuck in ancient Egypt with Kaiba, Serenity starts to fall for him...........setoxserenityxtea


This random idea popped into my mind and so I have literally brought it to life

I am a really big fan of setoxshizuka(serenity) fics so enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Yugioh

* * *

Full Summary: It is the Battle City finals and all contestants are aboard the Kaiba craft 3. Yugi and the gang are there to compete in the finals and Serenity Joeys sister is there as well. When Kaiba gets drunk one late night he accidentally bumps into Tea, as things got messy so did the young teenagers.........

Tea later found out that she bore a baby in her womb

Other than the young misfortunate couple themselves, and not to either's knowledge Mokuba and Serenity are the only ones who know. Then a strange accident accured dragging both Serenity and Kaiba into Ancient Egypt 3000 years in the past..........................

* * *

**Is This My Happy Ending**

****

**By: **Pink-Strawberries

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pink and Blonde**

****

A figure sped down the dark and isolated streets of Domino City, the soles of her shoes clanked melodically every time they made contact with the concrete pathway.

Dried leaves fell one after the other signaling that autumn had claimed Japan. The tall Street lamps gave off a dim light silhouetting the cramped buildings that looked the same one after the other.

The figure ran as fast as her petite body would let her, wind picked up her long and wavy blonde hair, making it flow behind her like a gentle stream.

Her lean and lightly tanned legs moved in a slightly jumping motion as she ran. Her deep pants for oxygen quickened as she ran down the side of the pier. The vast ocean waters produced small amounts of sea spray that foamed at the side of the pier.

The chilling ocean breeze caused her to shiver, but didn't slow her pace instead she ran faster, slightly glancing at a creased and tattered piece of pink paper held tightly in her hand.

"154 Domino Stadium, beside pier 92" she whispered for her own knowledge, trying desperately to find her way around the foreign streets.

"It should be around the corner, there" she choked out in-between her desperate accumulation of oxygen. Her shivering hand brushed the loose strands of blonde hair that fell on her plaster white face as she ran.

Darkness had already set upon the city, with only a few street lights to guide her way. The figure nervously glanced around at the shadowy surroundings; it looked very unexpecting and dangerous.

Who knew if just around a corner was a pack of booze drunken; street punks who wanted to have some fun.

Water from the raining earlier that day drenched the grounds liquefying the solid ground and making the tiny worms come out into the open air to breathe.

In a certain area of watery mud, black birds and sparrows crowded round the abundant amount of insects that satisfied their daily portion of food.

The figure watched the admirable and proud work of mother earth unfold before her eyes, birds eat insects, mammals eat birds, and humans eat mammals. That is how the equality of the earth's ecosystem works only sometimes it is not so equal.

Sometimes the stronger species selfishly hunts another weaker race until extinction, when they realize their life threatening mistake it is already too late. There is no possible way to change events of the past only ways to change the ways of the future.

As the figure ran across the flooded grassland water mixed with dirt splattered her shoes and legs, causing a muddy, splotchy effect like the spots of a Dalmatian.

The grass was muddy and slippery causing the figure to nervously and unstably run along the long strip of grassland, constantly slipping but not yet losing balance.

The lamp post strangely possibly even supernaturally flickered on and off; the flickering caused the figure to stare at her shadowed surroundings with immense caution.

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, as strange sounds began to cloud her ears. The figure pressed her shaky hands firmly over the top of her ears trying desperately to block out the sounds that frightened her.

A long skinny black cat suddenly jumped in front of the distorted figure and hissed deeply, emphasizing the decay that was embedded on the once clean white enamel.

The sudden act stunned the figure, which was alarmingly cautious and concentrating in a different direction. The surroundings turned into an disappointing, grey blur.

The anorexic cat bared its yellow teeth and hissed full of malice at the startled figure causing her to lose balance and fall backwards into a shallow, muddy water hole.

The figure cried out in disgust as her back side had been totally covered with mud and water soaked her light pink attire. The mud tainted her long blonde hair and drenched her shoes inside out, now her whole body was either wet or covered with mud.

The black cat had also been splashed with muddy water, causing it to cry out with dislike, cats hated water, they dreaded ever touching it, and made the innocent human who ever tried washing one to suffer.

The unfed, carnivores, feline shook its patchy fur splashing Serenity's face with its dirty residue, suddenly the black cat vibrated its whole body in a eerie supernatural manner.

The wet cat pounced on the figure and dug both of its sharp, uncut claws into the figures pale right leg and scratched it all the way down form the bottom of her shin to her ankles.

Blood spouted from the deep cuts dripping uncontrollably, the bright liquid flowed faster than the currents on a majestic river or the velocity on the Nigeria Falls.

"Aggrrrrrhhhhh" the figure screamed in pain kicking the angry cat off her bloody leg.

The slinky cat bared its teeth and hissed loudly one last time before it slid off into the nearby trees. The crimson blood from the deep scratches covered her whole leg in a bloody, red mess.

The figure tried desperately to stand up on her left leg, but every time her right leg moved it sent a pulse of sharp pain though her body causing her to fall down in failure.

Crawling slowly towards the nearest tree she once again attempted to stand up this time using the tree to support her weight.

A light beeping sound reached the figures ears and she looked surprisingly at her watch that was nearly completely covered in thick, brown mud.

It was already 7:00 pm and the uneasiness that was clearly printed on her face, showed she was going to be late.

The distorted figure was barely able to stand properly, but ignored the unbearable pain on her right leg and started limply hopping towards her destination.

The navy blue clouds slowly obstructed the platinum moon and stars that glittered innocently in the clear horizon. The wind slowly picked up speed and raced through the trees scattering more dead leaves onto the grey pathway.

The injured figure constantly grabbed onto anything that was able to support her body, slowly and painfully proceeded towards her destination.

The pain soon proved to be unbearable; it paralyzed her whole body and left it in a traumatic state. The coldness of the cool autumn air numbed her weak body and prevented her from feeling the fullness of her injury.

Energy quickly drained from her limp body and the rosy colour drained from her shivering face, making it ghostly pale as blood continued to gush out from her deep scratches.

It looked as through the continual loss of blood may soon be more than just a painful experience. Her fruity behavior and life was viciously sucked out of her needing body, leaving a sullen carcass to remain on this material world.

The figures body finally gave up, she gasped in agony as she collapsed onto a bed of colourful autumn maples leaves that piled up upon each other and minimized a slight amount of her pain.

The red, orange and yellow leaves stuck onto her wet and muddy clothes also entangling themselves in her long mop of muddy hair. On some areas of her body the mud had evidentially started solidifying and turning back to dirt.

Her cold hands pawed at the ground doing nothing except scratching them and making dark, deoxygenated blood seep through the pink cracks of her palm.

Her eyes were wet with tears of pain and anger, her lips turned an alarming shade of deep violet and the skin on her face became colder and paler, as she continued to lie lifelessly on the large bed of maple leaves.

* * *

"Where da hell could she be?" a annoyed Joey basically screamed in his friends ears, making them cringe in fear.

"Calm down Joey I'm sure she will be here, just stop shouting you're physically and mentally hurting my ears, a slightly aggravated Yugi exclaimed.

"Sorry Yug, but she said she'll be here at seven an it is already eight man". Joey was never a man to panic or at least he never openly showed his fear or weaknesses.

But this situation was different. Although he never admitted it, Joey was a bold man; rises to praise and sinks to mock, his ignorance and inner vainness brought out the worst of him.

"JOEY stop pacing, I'm sure she will come she isn't the type to lie, it's probably just a hold up at the airport or something". Tea was getting annoyed at Joey's nervous breakdown.

'Where is she', she thought inwardly, inside her strong and concrete shell she was just as worried as Joey. Though didn't let her anxiety rise to the solid surface.

"Yea man, I mean calm down, you look like your gonna pee your pants" Tristan snickered, catching Joey way off guard, like snapping a frozen twig in the middle of winters grip.

Tristan learned his fatal mistake and gravely wished he had kept his unnecessary comments to his own conscience.

Joey pivoted in Tristan's direction; his mud brown eyes flashed a slight crimson colour and his nostrils flared outwards, unveiling his bottled up frustration.

Joey lounged at Tristan grabbing the centre of his thin throat right above his Adam's apple, and constricting it with all of his might, as hard as his uncontrollable paws could muster.

Tristan didn't give in to Joey's battle without a battle of his own, he never believed in dieing for your country, only to make the other guy die for his.

Tristan squeezed Joey back choking the very breath out of the blond's lungs, both balancing each others strength.

It looked like a no win situation, each opposition didn't feel or show any slight clues to their truce, the stubbornness of both the two childish and juvenile, adolescents flared brightly on their concentrating faces.

Kaiba looked onwards from a shadowed corner, his curious expression lit up grimly in the dark. His delicate khaki brown hair, layered the features of his cream complexion.

He inward laughter grew, the stupidity of a incompetent lower person compared to a aristocrat as himself amused him, especially one as novice as Joey Wheeler.

* * *

The pain the injuries surfaced, was amaranthine its daggered sharpness dug deep beneath her outer shell, it came from what lied submerged.

She couldn't scream, she couldn't cry, she couldn't move, everything seemed like a distant painting, her brother, mother, herself it seemed like a dazed dream.

Eternity felt like a day, love felt like pain and sorrow reigned with complete sovereignty.

* * *

That was the first chapter, just review and tell me about what I should add in or subtract out.

I hope the next chappie will be ready soon............

A/N: my new brand spanking story is coming soon so watch out (it is really sad and dramatic) the title is 'Love isn't Forever'...............................


End file.
